Talk:Season 5
Season five has been confirmed --> It has been a rumor, but Season Five has been approved. I did a lot of searching about that, and many people say the creators of Winx club confirmed :) Please do NOT deleate this page!♫Sorrie♫luxurious ivy 21:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Also season four and five will not air in the U.S. That's that. I'm unsure if it will air in Australia or not. Season four aired in Australia on Boomerang (an affiliate of Cartoon Network) the middle of last year (2010) Around September of 2010 it was announced that Nickelodeon is going to co-produce seasons 5 and 6 with Rainbow Slr. Seasons 5 and 6 WILL air in the US, Canadian, UK, and other European and American markets on Nick. They will also take care of merchandise advertising. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Winx Magic sur Kazeo Out of curiosity, Magic Winx does not site any source, why is it published...? --Zerachielle 22:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You'd better ask Lula, there's a link to contact her there... I think its got something to do with exclusivity or something like that (I did not understand that very well)...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 23:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Then it should not be published on this page. Nickelodeon already published on its site about how it got the rights to Winx Club. --Zerachielle 01:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) WInx Season 5 will air in the US, Canada, AUSTRALIA and other countries. It was stated a few months back that Nick is teaming with RAI and bought the rights for the North and South American markets. Some of the statements this person is making seriously make me doubt the validity of said statements. Especially since the person risks losing his or her job by leaking information like this so early. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 03:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, Lula says that she publishes info which was officially confirmed and that she got by translating interviews from other languages (maybe in Italian or English) into French, and its supposed to be exclusivity for French-speaking people... Anyway, you'd better contact Lula herself to be clear on this, I'm not her so I'm not gonna know... --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 04:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter whom it was posted for exclusively. If this person is posting information prior to when either company is supposed to be releasing the information, it violates contracts. Therefore she's risking her job if she works for RAI. Also heresay isn't permissable in a legal proceding so I don't see how it can be considered valid information here. The truth here is that Nick owns the rights to WInx Club along with RAI Srl and will be releasing seasons 5 and 6 here in the States and in Canada. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 04:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, she says she doesn't work for Rai (here's some info about her she published:Just Lula, à l'orée 2011, and according to this she is studying to become a social worker and is just doing a simple job, not some work for Rai), and she publishes information on her blog only after the information was officially released, not before and translates the official announcements and interviews into French when they are in English or Italian just after the information is OFFICIALLY released...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 04:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The paragraph outside of season 5 wants help badly. Australia is misspelled and the information is wrong. If she's publishing work from one place on to another there's still no guarantee that it's 100% accurate unless this person can site their references. Well, then it would be better if you or Zerachielle attempt to contact Lula herself, as I don't really know more about this... So far I know Lula even got collaboration proposals from and worked with by France Télévisions or France 3 (and that's BIG, to be contacted by the National Channel to collaborate) for her work on Winx Club and Pop Pixie... If it wasn't official or real, or if it was illegal I guess they wouldn't have contacted her...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 05:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) People can say whatever they bloody want online and not really have to back it up. I could sit here and claim right now that I'm engaged to a guy who assists with the CGI backgrounds for Winx Club. Zera however knows that's not true and I know that's not true, but really how would you or anyone else know? What I want to know is what concrete proof do you have that this person was indeed contacted? My point is why should I contact a source whom you stated doesn't have any actual contract with RAI Slr or France Teletoon, which is the station both Winx Club and Pop Pixie are on? You stated above that she's not even in Television or production and doesn't have a background in such things. I'm in health care and the people I deal with have Social workers, No TV station would be contacting a social worker for assistance with marketing or publicity because it's not in their work background. That would be like me trying to do animation because sadly I don't have the background. The fact is that Nick has the rights to future seasons and now seasons 1-4 and will for a FACT be airing them in the States and Canada and Australia as well as Europe(as a statement before this article denies and spells badly) and you can find that on a few reputable websites. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 13:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did see some activity involving Lula on the Forum of France Télévisions (I didn't go through it completely, however) and she apparently helped France 3 for the promotion of Winx Club Season 4 and Pop Pixie DVD's (I suppose that she would have been sued and her blog would have been closed if ever she lied on this), so it might be some indication that she was contacted by the channel, and Lula has got good reputation concerning Winx Club in France and other neighbouring French-speaking countries, since her blog has been existing since July 2007, and so far most of what she said turned out to be real since ever I discovered her blog (I read many Winx Club blogs and sites, including Michael's Winx Club, Una Di Noi, Winx-Fairies and many others regularly to be updated to everything new concerning Winx Club and Pop Pixie)... I did not tell you to contact her to have Winx Club news, but because there are certain things I can't clarify and which only Lula can clarify herself, so its better to go to her directly, as I don't have any contact with her if you want clarifications concerning her site... Its up to you to decide if you want to contact her or not...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 15:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) To quote a congressman from 2009's Town Hall talks: Speaking with you is like speaking to a dining room table, neither of which interest me at this time. I stated that everything she has on her blogs is the same as what's been said on Michael's Winx site. Nothing that she's posted is 'exclusive to France' It's just information from the original source. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 23:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I told you that it is up to you to take whatever decision you want, and it is exclusive to France in the sense that she is the first one to TRANSLATE it into French, NOT the first one to release the news...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 23:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You were claiming first that she's releasing things exclusively. Then that she was affiliated with French televison. And finally that she's only making this exclusively in French when she's not since the information is available in French outside of this blog. I'm not checking or refuting anything else. I'm just going to edit the heck out of these pages til I have my 2nd child in March.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to get lost in all this: I did not say that she was releasing information exclusively, I said that Lula didn't reveal her sources MAYBE because of exclusivity or something like that (I did mention that I didn't understand this completely)... And I didn't say that she was afiliated to France Télévisions, I said that the station contacted her and she collaborated with France 3 ONLY once, for the promotion of the Season 4 and Pop Pixie DVD's... I did not say it was exclusively in French as many other blogs and sites can also translate the information, I said that she was the FIRST to translate the information in French (I usually verify in other Winx Club blogs in French also and I DID notice that she was the first one to translate the news)...I did see some things on her blog which I did not see on any other site by the way... And my best wishes for your child... P.S.: Shouldn't it be "Et elle comence demain", without an "e" in the demain in your signature? (This is something I'm REALLY likely to remember as I had some marks cut in a French essay last year for writing "demaine" instead of "demain" - I still remember the teacher's remarks on the essay... the remarks were HORRIBLE!) --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 07:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) And why are you asking me all these questions and arguing with me? I placed info on the Wikia and stated my source so as to prove that I did not make anything up... I'm starting to have horrible headaches due to all these discussions... I don't know as much as you and Zerachielle want to know concerning that site or its activities, so I can't answer you... Anyway, my school's resuming Monday and I don't know if ever I'm coming back or when I'll be coming back if ever I return, so you'll have to go to the source itself to be clarified concerning any edit of mine (I always state my sources) if ever you want to as I won't be here to answer you... If you think that Lula's site has no real exclusivity, then its up to you to see if you want to go there or believe what's on that site or not (for MY part I DID see some exclusivity at least)...--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 08:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to check the book I got the quote from. I don't speak French fluently, just Spanish with some difficulty and English (North American and UK because they are slightly different.) I also tend to spell things like they do in Canada and the UK. Thanks for your best wishes. I don't get time off from anything anymore. It's children, work and more work.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 13:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC)